Percy Jackson in Atlantis
by DanLM
Summary: When Percy awakes on the shores of Atlantis, what new adventure's will lie in his path. Rated T to keep things open.
1. Prologue

**Atlantis BBC TV series and Percy Jackson crossover**

 **I don't own anything. (Except the plot.)**

 **This story will be canon and post-Blood of Olympus but there will be some alterations to the canon, such as the meeting with Heracles never existed.**

 **In this story I'm going to say that when Jason arrived in Atlantis he spoke Ancient Greek fluently as if it was English. This also works because Percy can speak Ancient Greek anyway.**

 **Prologue - Percy**

Percy woke, wearing nothing except a necklace around his neck which had 5 clay beads attached. Next to him was a pen. He was lying on a sandy beach, the round granules of sand cushioning him. The gentle lapping of the sea behind him with fishermen in the distance. A brilliant blue reflected from the sky where the bright sun radiated down upon the land and sea. In front of him was the rest of the sandy, yellow beach and beyond, over the sand dunes, was an ancient city built into the mountains ahead of him. The buildings were mostly simple and low-lying, made of mud bricks. However, there were a few buildings that were spectacular in size and glinted in the sunlight as if there were jewels surrounding them. The city was fully surrounded by a wall and protected by the mountains.

Percy's first thought was to find some clothes. Luckily, around 10 feet away, was an abandoned boat with what looked like clothes in. As Percy approached he realised, although they were basically rags, that they were very similar to the clothes he'd seen some of the minor gods and goddesses wear on Mount Olympus when he had visited. Something like "fight-on", though that couldn't be right.

'Chiton' he muttered, yes that was it. He could almost hear Annabeth talking in his head giving a full definition. Not that he needed that.  
First of all he needed to find out where he was and what was going on; his last memory was going to bed after a sing-along around the campfire.  
''If Hera's messing with me again…' he grumbled under his breath.  
After pulling the "chiton", or "rags" as he would be calling them, over his head he set off towards the city.

This was obviously no modern city and although Percy was no genius, he realised pretty quickly that either the gods were messing with him or something had gone seriously wrong.  
After the giant war 2 months ago, the last thing he needed was another adventure promising nothing but pain and life threatening experiences.

He approached the gates of the city where there was the hustle and bustle of everyday life in and out of the city, only that it was obviously nothing from the 21st century.  
Percy had definitely seen stranger things in his lifetime but what him most worried was how he felt a _connection_ with the city. He gripped tighter on to his pen that he knew if uncapped would turn into a bronze sword - riptide, or _anaklusmos_ in Ancient Greek.  
As he entered the city he saw street vendors selling fruits such as watermelons, wealthy merchants who looked middle eastern and other traders getting on with their daily lives.  
However, he was shocked when he saw a sleeping giant snake. And when he said giant, he meant giant - the thing had to be 50 feet long with a trunk-like body curled into a huge woven basket. People wondered around it which Percy assumed was because of the usual tricks of the mist.  
Something unsettled him though, if he really was where he thought he was, at least where in _time_ he thought he was, then surely the mist shouldn't _exist_.

As he neared it, the snake lazily opened an eye but when seeing Percy, flicked it's forked tongue as if smelling the air which it probably was (Percy was used to monsters taking a good sniff of him, he'd heard he smelled like buttered bread though Percy didn't know whether he'd even like that smell, maybe monsters like buttered bread). He knew the snake must've smelled demigod because it was alert instantly and struck at Percy.

Percy wasn't there though, years of battle training (and fighting battles) took over as he rolled to the side whilst instinctively uncapping his pen and cleaving his leaf-shaped sword through the monster's body.

However, unlike normal monsters, it didn't disintegrate into dust, it just lay there dead, obviously, in two pieces - a head, and a body.

He heard shouting which he understood with no problem but there was something foreign about the language. He soon realised it was Ancient Greek - no wonder he'd thought it sounded so familiar. This only confirmed his suspicions, that he'd been sent back in time one way or another to Ancient Greece.  
And by the looks of it had just chopped up someone's pet snake.

'Oops' he muttered under his breath as guards surrounded him. Luckily, or unluckily, he'd already capped riptide, so at least there was no evidence - unless the guards thought he was _really_ good at karate or something (though Percy was pretty sure the _was_ no karate in Ancient Greece).  
Percy probably could've fought through the fifteen or something guards that surrounded him but he realised he must've been sent here for a reason, well or for a joke but he didn't ponder on that thought.  
He already hadn't made the best of impressions and he decided it would probably be better to go quietly to face whatever punishment he had to.

He raised his hands and two of the guards came forward and roughly took his arms and dragged him to wherever they took hardened criminals (sarcasm).  
Percy didn't like being forced to do things, he could blame his father for that, 'the sea doesn't like being tamed' and all that.  
So he didn't like it when he was forced to his knees and looked upon like some mere peasant in front of the head of the guards, until he remembered the heirarchy system in Ancient Greece, as well as that he did look like a _really_ dirty peasant.

Apparently one of the guards had a great idea as a punishment because they were all having a right good laugh at it. Percy picked up something along the lines of 'enter him in the tournament' and 'put him against Heptarian.' It sounded like they wanted to humiliate him but if they really were putting him in some fighting competition, he'd only be to happy to oblige.

The head of the guards approved of this 'punishment' but would have to see the king about it. _Why_ they needed to have the approval of the king, Percy had no idea, maybe he'd become the court jester.

The head of the guards came back in and grunted something like 'come with me' though Percy couldn't be sure because of the familiarity of what the guard just said and the sound that a pig makes. Nevertheless, Percy followed him.

Percy was really getting annoyed with this whole 'arresting' business. First marched across the market square to guards central, now marched _back_ across the market square (so humiliating) to the palace. (Okay so he actually _was_ going to where the took hardened criminals…)  
It really seemed like too much just for chopping up a snake, okay maybe that was pretty mean but the snake started it!

Finally, he was shoved down on his knees in front of the king. He really didn't feel like displaying respect to a _king_ of all things. After all, he'd faced far more scary things (Tartarus (capital case and lower case), Gaea, Kronos, etc.) but he figured those guards wouldn't hesitate swinging their fancy bronze swords, that looked wicked sharp, at his neck.

Percy was almost relieved when the King spoke, he'd been waiting for his punishment (just get it over and done with already) for ages and it _really_ didn't help being ADHD. However, when the King spoke Percy almost burst out laughing.  
'It is Poseidon you have wronged ('yeah if only you knew buddy'), and as such you will be put in the tournament to honour the nuptials, there the gods will decide your fate'.  
Percy had no idea what the nuptials were,why he'd wronged Poseidon or how the gods would decide his fate (though that part seemed to be guaranteed in his life) but he decided to go with it.

He was then dragged out to the prison cells which were to be his home for the night. He'd tried to get as much information out of his guard as he could, that was until he got kicked in the stomach and was told to shut up.

He learned that he was in Atlantis, which apparently wasn't underwater (yet at least), and it was a city sacred to Poseidon and therefore any crime done in the city was a crime against Poseidon. Percy figured he could either get a godlike status as the son of Poseidon or he'd just get executed for pretending (he guessed the latter.)

Pondering over these thoughts, Percy rested his head to try and get some sleep for whatever laid ahead of him for tomorrow.

What seemed like only a few seconds later Percy was roughly shaken awake by a guard (these guys needed to learn some _manners_ ). In a daze, Percy stood and followed the guard. Not only had he had a dreamless night (he couldn't remember the last one of those he'd had) but he also wasn't used to being shouted at by a guard in the morning and those clanging and crashing noises of the metal doors really didn't help his growing headache.

After a few minutes of following the guard they came to a room which lead out into an arena which was open roofed. There was a full crowd which had just quietened down.  
'We are here today to celebrate the betrothal of Poseidon's servant (Percy scoffed at that), Heptarian (queue cheers of the crowd)'. A man who looked in his mid-twenties came forward in the arena and raised his hand. He looked, well, Greek. He had a neatly trimmed beard, dark, oiled, combed back hair and a calculating look in his piercing eyes. 'And our daughter, Ariadne' (queue more crowd cheering). At this he gestured to a grumpy looking, beautiful tanned young woman (who also looked _very_ Greek in Percy's opinion) who had long, wavy, dark hair and dark brown eyes.

Percy remembered hearing about marriages where the woman had no say in who she married and guessed this was such a case. The King continued:  
'This tournament, if Heptarian succumbs as the winner' he said this with a glint in his eye as if there was no way that would not be the case, 'and might I say how he is undefeated',  
'Well that explains it' Percy grumbled under his breath  
'Will prove his worthiness to be the suitor of my daughter, Ariadne.' He paused for dramatic effect - which was really unecessary in Percy's opinion.

'Now' he said in a booming voice  
'Let the tournament begin!'


	2. Chapter 1 - Percy

**I own nothing**

 **This is currently based on Atlantis season 1 episode 7, "The Rules of Engagement"**

 **Chapter 1 - Percy**

Percy was kind of relieved when he went to sleep in his _cosy_ cell again in the night.

Earlier he'd learnt that the tournament was called a "pankration" whilst he was taking an oath in front of the crowd (because he was a "late entry"). The aim of the fight was to run to a dagger in the sand and the first person to draw blood, the winner. There were also no rules.

The first fight that Heptarian guy had was bloody. Heptarian had faced an older but athletic looking man. Wearing nothing, except what were basically sweat pants in Percy's opinion, they had run at each other. The fight had ended with Heptarian plunging his knife into his opponents heart.  
At least, Percy thought, the crowd had booed at that, so they weren't completely Roman yet.

This kind of thing had carried on and Percy began dreading his fight more and more. Sure, most of the time's the fighter didn't die but Heptarian seemed to have taken an evil pleasure in killing his opponent.

He was lost in his thought when the guard behind him grunted and shoved him into the arena. He was against a small elf-like man who could pass as Leo Valdez's very evil cousin. He wasn't even close when racing to the dagger and now Percy was fighting hand against dagger - barely avoiding strikes. However, however fast the evil santa elf might be, Percy was faster. When aiming a merciless strike of the dagger at his throat, he had ducked and grabbed his hand. Percy pulled him forward and knee'd him somewhere no man likes to be hit. Whilst Leo Valdez's bloodthirsty cousin was doubling over in pain, Percy had grabbed the dagger and sliced a small gash on the man's arm declaring Percy as the winner.  
Each fight kind of blurred into the next until all the fighter's had fought once. They were then dismissed and Percy led back to his cell

This day had been the "warm-up" day with all the fighter's fighting once, though Percy thought it was more of a "bruise-up" day. In two days time would be the main event with most of the fights and at noon the day after would be the final.

 _2 days later_

Percy wished he could invent a time machine, which was pretty ironic considering he'd been sent back in time.

The main fighting day had started on the dawn of the day two days later (Percy had been given the pleasure of sitting in his cell all day the day before, at least that had allowed his muscles to rest a bit) was when the fighting began again.

He was winning the fights but each time would get a little more banged up in the process: a bruised rib or a twisted ankle. However, the crowd was cheering for him more and more each time and this really kept him going.  
He also noticed similar reactions for a well-built young man with dark-curly hair who was winning with what looked like little technique and lots of reflexive speed - a lot like how Percy was winning.

At last he reached the equivalent of the semi-final stage. There were four contestants left. Apparently two underdogs who were doing well seemingly from nowhere (him and the curly haired man) and two of the favourites - Heptarian, of course, and a man built like a bull with huge bulging arm muscles and powerful legs. He'd be fighting Heptarian.

'Great' he muttered under his breath.

'Let's go beat the guy who's never been beaten.' Despite his negative thoughts he realised he probably wasn't as bad off as it seemed. After all, Heptarian was called "Poseidon's servant", whilst Percy was Poseidon's son. Unluckily that didn't help him with beating Heptarian in a brutal wrestling match.

As soon as his fight began it all went wrong. He'd underestimated Heptarian who had been using similar techniques throughout the tournament. Obviously he thought Percy was enough of a matchup to change them.  
Percy chided himself, never underestimate your opponent he thought.

He'd payed for that by being brutally knocked down from after Heptarian had feinted to stop running towards him but then sprang at him and bought up an unavoidable arm which had resulted in a worrying cracking noise in his jaw and black splotches playing across his vision.  
He dazedly bought himself up.

Judging from the cheering of the crowd, he obviously hadn't won them over as much as he'd originally thought. They obviously liked cheering on the favourite.  
However, Percy had suffered worse and knew that if he attacked now he'd have a window of time where he'd have a moment of surprise.

One second Percy was groaning on the floor, the next he had sprung up and was just registering the shock of surprise on Heptarian's face as he sent a punch with his palm towards the man's temple.

He knew he couldn't use his knuckles as that would probably do more damage to him, probably breaking them. Heptarian looked like he had a pretty thick skull and was more about fighting than thinking.

The force of his blow had been so great that he'd actually knocked out Heptarian so he casually walked over, picked up the knife and was just about to draw blood when he felt his feet swept out from under him. Obviously he hadn't done as much damage as he'd thought and had just been fooled into thinking that he'd knocked him out.

His head landed on the sand with the sickening thud and it was the least he could do to roll out of the way as Heptarian thrusted the knife at his heart. Luckily he missed. Unluckily the knife tore at the skin on his arm drawing blood. He'd lost.

And this was why he wanted to invent a time machine so that he wouldn't be so stupid. He could imagine Chiron and Annabeth scolding him for making such rookie mistakes.

When he was escorted back to his cell afterwards he was told that he had proved his worth to the gods and would be released. After all, he'd beaten all his opponent's except Heptarian who was _obviously_ chosen by the Gods to win.  
'Nah, definitely nothing to do with training since he was probably a toddler' Percy thought.

He didn't know what to do next. He'd watched the intriguing final where Heptarian had been beaten but since his opponent, the underdog, would almost certainly be killed so had let Heptarian win whilst showing the crowd and the royal box that he was the better fighter. Heptarian had almost killed him but must've realised that he wouldn't be liked very much (especially shown by the crowd's booing) if he decapitated the victor.

Percy had to admire the man's wit and courage. It was pretty clever to show that he should've won but conceded. This made the crowd love him, though Percy was pretty sure that they saw it as noble to give up rather than that the curly haired man was probably just saving his own neck by giving up and letting Heptarian "win".  
He also gave the man credit for how he'd been unflinching when Heptarian had threatened him with the knife.

After being released he didn't know what to do. After walking in the streets for a while he saw the curly haired man with a skinny blonde and a fat middle-aged, red faced man. The man who should've won the pankration was limping along assumedly to a house. Percy decided to catch up to them and talk to them.

'Hey!' he called from a few feet back. They all turned and looked at him. The larger man had a few crumbs around his mouth and smelled of alcohol.

'What do you want then' He grunted at Percy. When he thought about it he didn't really know what he wanted but before he could answer, the skinny blonde one spoke.

'Excuse my friend, he's a bit well-ah, tipsy to say.' Percy could imagine. He was stumbling around almost as much as the curly haired one was. It was a miracle that the skinny one wasn't collapsing under the weight of them both. Percy also had a better reason to steer clear of drunks, namely Smelly Gabe.  
'He's usually alright' said the blonde one, studying Percy's face. Percy guessed he probably looked a little disgusted.

'I'm sorry', he continued, 'I'm forgetting my manners, I'm Pythagoras.' Percy stumbled and stared at the genius wide eyed thinking about all the times he'd had to learn about Pythagoras' theorem. All in all the skinny blonde curly haired man looked unimpressive.

Unaware of Percy's reaction he continued 'this' he gestured to the man who'd been fighting, 'is Jason', Percy wondered whether it was the _original_ Jason, but that had to be coincidence. Lastly he gestured to the round man 'And this is Hercules', Percy almost had a fit

'You're Hercules?' he said in a voice around an octave higher than normal. The man just grinned at him mumbling something about reputation and blinding headaches.  
Jason, however, was studying him with an expression Percy couldn't quite place.

'Walk with us' he said, Percy was relieved. He wondered how much of ihs story he should share if he was asked about it. He was also confused about Hercules. He figured there must've been more than one. First of all he remembered that in Ancient Greece he was actually called Heracles. Secondly, he was pretty sure this drunkard couldn't be the greatest hero of all time.

As they walked Percy introduced himself as 'Perseus' because it was a more _Greek_ name. They were walking to their house, apparently the three of them shared a home. They talked about the tournament, he was congratulated by them as he was so young. Pythagoras, however, muttered something about it being barbaric.  
Percy was definitely considered a man at 17 years old in Ancient Greece but he was still very young so he guessed that getting to the semi-finals in a pankration was a big deal.

'You're fighting style was next to flawless, if only you hadn't gotten tricked so easily you could've maybe beaten Heptarian,' Hercules praised him.

He explained to them how he'd been arrested, though he promised that chopping off the snake's head wasn't him - after all where could he get a sword from, and how he'd been placed in this tournament for the gods to judge him. Percy didn't know what to think about whether the gods would actually take such a care in a regular mortals life (they'd probably take a special _interest_ in his though..).

He was surprised when Jason asked him a very to-the-point question.

'Do you believe in the gods?' he asked, his two companions had looked incredulously at him and Percy had obviously answered that of course he did.  
It was a strange question to ask though and it got him thinking about Jason.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when asked a question from Pythagoras.  
'What brings you to Atlantis?' he asked. Percy decided that he would probably have to _improvise_ a bit, he couldn't say how he'd just been washed up on a beach after all.  
'I'm looking for someone' he said.  
'Who?' asked Pythagoras. Percy had no idea what to say but decided that if this was a city dedicated to Poseidon…  
'My father'. He decided on saying.

'Just like Jason then' Pythagoras gave Jason a sorrowful look. 'Maybe you should consult the oracle.' he continued whilst still giving a pitying look to Jason.

'You'll get nothing but sorrow though' Jason spoke suddenly.  
'Why?' Percy wondered  
'She told me that my father was dead.'

'Jason also came to Atlantis searching for his father' Pythagoras explained as Jason was giving Percy that strange look again.

Percy decided he _should_ consult the oracle but first wanted a place to stay. They were nearing the house when Percy asked if he could stay a few nights, he'd be fine anywhere. They agreed, though not without lots of grumbling from Hercules, and Percy promised he'd try to repay them anyway he could for their kindness. (Maybe he could give them an unlimited water supply.)

Percy found oracles scary. Maybe it was because of the nauseating green mist or the fact the first oracle he'd consulted was infact a 80 year old, shrivelled mummy.  
However, it turned out this oracle was more like Octavian (in what she did not in her attitude), but using real entrails instead of teddy bears. Maybe the green mist was an Oracle of Delphi speciality.  
He hadn't known what to do when he entered the temple. There was a queue of people consulting a priest in the centre of the room.  
Suddenly a priest had appeared at his side. He was tall and bald with dark eyebrows and spoke with an incredibly deep, resonating and calming voice.  
'Come with me', he spoke in that deep voice. Percy gave him an inquiring eyebrow,  
'You wish to consult the oracle?' Percy nodded and followed him to the back of the temple.  
When he entered a back room in a temple there was a figure facing away from him wearing a simple dress and who had a large tattoo on their back that looked like an upturned crescent moon with a holder underneath it.

She turned and stood, facing Percy. She had an old wisened face and medium length grey hair. She didn't feel threatening, like Octavian but rather welcoming and warm but still suspicious in a way that was hard to describe - as if she knew something terrible that you didn't (which was probably true). When she spoke it was with an eerie voice,

'Welcome to Atlantis, Perseus, son of Poseidon.'

 **A/N Chapters will tend to be longer but I really liked this as an ending place for Chapter 1.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Jason

**A/N**

 **I'm gonna say that when speaking Ancient Greek, Percy loses his American accent because otherwise it's too obvious for Jason.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 2 - Jason**

Perseus was an enigma. He had fought so well for someone so young, someone who looked only around 18 years old.  
Percy had been a better fighter than Heptarian. His technique had been, as Hercules had said, next to flawless. What was stranger still was that even though he was so good, as if he'd been bought up to fight, yet he'd been tricked so simply by Heptarian like he was inexperienced - which he definitely wasn't. As well as that, although he was so young, he seemed so mature, like he'd seen pain and death and knew how to deal with it.

Jason wasn't sure where that thought had come from.

He'd seen Percy's reaction to Pythagoras and Hercules when they introduced their names, after all, _his_ reaction had been almost identical. Could it be…

No. It couldn't be. Also, 'Perseus' was no _modern_ name. Maybe he'd just heard tales of Hercules and his sidekick Pythagoras from far away lands. For some reason Jason doubted that. And when Jason had asked Perseus whether he believed in the Greek gods, he'd been certain that they existed. As certain as Pythagoras, Hercules, or Ariadne. Maybe even more certain. Jason also _did_ remember a 'Perseus' from Ancient Greek "history", could it be that Jason had found himself mixed up with another "mythical" character. Perseus also looked like a Greek; he had dark hair and tanned, mediterranean looking skin. It was easy to believe he was Greek. His only memory of the "myth" was that Perseus had killed Medusa. He didn't know what to think of that.

Jason still didn't know whether he believed in the gods or not. It seemed so ridiculous. There was just one thing that made Jason doubtful, very doubtful actually. The Oracle. She, well, Jason found her _scary_. As if she was proof that the gods _could actually_ exist. He also knew, as much as he hated it, that he should consult the Oracle about Perseus. But first, he'd talk to his friends.

Later that evening, Perseus had been gone for a while at the Oracle, the three of them were gathered around the wooden table eating bread with olives. The topic of the conversation had been, as could probably be guessed, the newcomer - Perseus.

Their ideas had ranged from him being a bandit to being a wealthy traveller who'd lost all his possessions.

'I still think he shouldn't be trusted' Hercules said, for around the fifteenth time since the start of the discussion. 'If he really was royal then he'd have gone up to the palace and told Minos.' Hercules continued.

'Or he just realises that they'd never believe him and probably have him _executed_.' Pythagoras countered.

'Well Perseus isn't exactly a common name,' Jason argued, 'maybe we could ask Ariadne if she's ever heard of him.' At this, Hercules almost choked on his bread,

'Jason! How many times do we have to tell you that you can't just go about asking the _Princess_ , that's the _daughter_ of the King, for random little favours.' Hercules almost shouted. 'Also, I had a great-grandfather and an uncle called Perseus.' He finished off, a little quieter.

'You did?' asked an interested voice from the door. Whilst Hercules had been so busy shouting at Jason, no one had noticed the door open and close as Perseus slipped in. Hercules, obviously worrying that he'd be reprimanded started spluttering excuses about how they weren't talking about him.

Pythagoras, however, addressed him directly. 'Oh hello Perseus. We were just wondering where you came from. After all, it's not every day that someone randomly appears and does so well in a tournament - a pankration of all things.'

Jason liked how open and friendly Pythagoras was, it was hard to stay mad at the guy (if you ever were).

'Uh, well I came from a kind of training camp thing, also please just call me Percy.' Percy replied unconvincingly.

Jason found this strange. It would certainly explain a lot of things, such as why he was such a good fighter, and why he was searching for his father. But why had he sounded so unsure. And why did he want to be called _Percy._ Jason could understand that maybe Perseus was a bit of a long name where he came from. But they weren't their. They were in _Ancient Greece_.

'I see.' Pythagoras replied, deciding not to push the issue further. 'How was your visit to the oracle?'

'It was fine' Percy replied darkly, effectively cutting off another branch of conversation. He came and sat down briefly asking if he could eat something to which Hercules begrudgingly said he could.

There were a few moments of awkward silence until Pythagoras tried to spark up conversation again. 'Why do you prefer being called Percy?' Was what he asked.

'Perseus is too long.' Percy replied shortly. Something must've really have shaken him up at the temple for him to be in such an unconversational mood.

Or maybe this was how he normally was. Jason had known him for what, one day. But for some reason he didn't think Percy was normally like this. Maybe he was just deep in thought.

It was therefore surprising when Percy was the one who struck up conversation after a few more long minutes of awkward silence. 'So Hercules, your great-grandfather was called Perseus?'

Hercules, although not completely trusting of Percy yet, was only too happy to start telling stories. 'Ah yes, my father would sometimes talk about him. He talked a lot more about himself though… Anyway, Perseus was a great hero. He was the son of Zeus you know.' Pythagoras snorted at this, he probably had heard this story hundreds of times before and couldn't imagine Hercules being related to a god, Jason couldn't either _especially_ Zeus, the king of the gods.

'He was given the task of slaying the gorgons 'Stheno' and her sister 'Euryale' by cutting off their heads and returning them to Polydectes who wished to marry Perseus's mother.. The gorgons are ferocious monsters, with brass hands, sharp fangs and hair of living, venomous snakes. Stheno was a ferocious creature who could rip a man apart with her bare hands, whilst Euryale had a gaze so fearful that it would petrify the bravest of men and a shriek so piercing it would cut right through your soul. Perseus was given guidance from Athena herself who instructed him to find the Hesperides, nymphs who guarded the weapons needed to defeat the gorgons, Using Athena's guidance, Perseus sought out the Graeae, three old women who shared a single eye. Perseus stole this eye and held the Graeae to ransom until they led him to the Hesperides, the tenders of Hera's orchard. From the Hesperides he was given a knapsack to contain the heads, an adamantine sword - a gift from Zeus, Hermes lent him a pair of winged shoes and Athena gave him a polished shield to use as a mirror when facing Euryale. After reaching the gorgon's cave he slew the gorgon's, completing his task.' Hercules finished off his story. 'But until today there remains a prophecy that one day, a third gorgon will arise. One more terrible than both before, who will be able to turn men to stone with her gaze.'

Was it just Jason, or did Percy mutter 'Medusa' under his breath at that point. It would certainly fit into the myths he'd been bought up knowing. And again he wondered what terrible fate awaited Medusa, the lovely and caring woman who worked in the kitchens.

'What about your father then?' Percy inquired.

'Well, he was a great man, a great hero. He said that his father was also Zeus' Hercules replied. 'That would make the grandson of Zeus. Funny isn't it'. Pythagoras mumbled something about Hercules losing his marbles whilst he continued doing complicated maths… _stuff_ , paying little attention to Hercules's story.

'I was named after him you know?' Hercules continued. This was news to Jason. It would make sense where all of the stories of Hercules came from.

'Really Hercules?' Pythagoras spoke for the first time since the start of the story. ' _I_ thought you said that you changed your name so you could be more like him.'

This, of course, set off them off arguing but Jason interrupted them saying how it was getting late and that they should turn in for the night.

Tomorrow he'd consult the Oracle.

 **A/N**

 **Wow I need to stop ending on Oracle scenes.**

 **Sorry for this being a filler chapter (which is why it's a bit shorter), I just wanted to get some Jason POV out there.**

 **More action next chapter which I'M GONNA UPLOAD LATER TONIGHT (hopefully, if my internet doesn't turn off, if it does then tomorrow morning-British time). I started in an Atlantis episode (chapter 1) because it made most sense but I'm going to deviate from it now. I think it would be boring and predictable if I just went along with the Atlantis episodes but just with Percy in them. The Atlantis episodes will still be happening in the timeline but, and I don't want to give too much away, will just be happening whilst my story is happening.**

 **HERCULES'S FAMILY TREE**

 **I was looking on the Atlantis wiki about Hercules's family tree. Apparently it is implied that his father was the actual Hercules. Since Perseus was said to be the grandfather of** _ **the**_ **Hercules then this would make him** _ **this**_ **Hercules's great-grandfather. However, both Perseus, from myth, and Heracles were sons of Zeus making them half-brothers. Therefore, Perseus** _ **could**_ **also be said to be Hercules's (from Atlantis) Uncle.**

 **So when Hercules says that he has a great-grandfather and an uncle called Perseus he's actually almost saying himself that they were the same person but doesn't know it. I'm gonna say that's because Hercules's father (** _ **the**_ **Hercules/Heracles) would tell him, maybe when talking about his family tree, that he had a great-grandfather** _ **and**_ **an uncle called Perseus knowing himself that it was one person but that Hercules (the one from Atlantis, his son) wouldn't know this. We can also assume that Hercules (from Atlantis) named himself after his father, maybe because of admiration because none of the original Hercules's children were named after himself. This whole theme also fits because Hercules apparently never knew his mother (Said in series 1 episode 7).**

 **tl;dr: The original Perseus is Hercules (from Atlantis) great-grandfather and Uncle because he was the grandfather and half-brother (because of Zeus) of the original Hercules who is Hercules's (from Atlantis) father. (Hercules, from Atlantis, named himself after his father).**

 **I also basically changed the myth of 'Perseus and the Gorgon' from Medusa too Stheno and Euryale because the original Perseus was said to be the slayer of Medusa whilst the other two were supposedly immortal, in this story THEY ARE NOT IMMORTAL (obviously since they died in it).**

 **I'm just gonna ignore that it's Hercules when it should be Heracles -.-**

 **Sorry for such a long A/N, next chapter here soon - should be more interesting. (Though personally I like this chapter.)**


	4. Chapter 3 - Percy

**Chapter 3 - Percy**

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing**

Percy decided to go to the beach after yesterday's events. He needed to think. Despite popular belief, Percy did that sometimes. It was a beautiful day, a warm sun shining and not a cloud in the sky. The sea was calm and a blue that perfectly reflected the sky. But, he really wished it was miserable and stormy, the nice weather every single day was getting irritating for Percy, he needed a variety, if there wasn't rain soon he'd go mad; he also had no idea why he felt like that because he was normally perfectly happy without rain back at Camp. He really wished the sea was raging tearing up anyone who dared venture out there; yeah, he wasn't in a great mood.

Water, water was where he thought best which was why he was here at the beach, whether it was stormy or not. Right now all that he needed to do was think. On the one hand he felt like he now knew why he was in Atlantis. On the other hand he felt like a two year old child who'd been given a toy and was being laughed at whilst trying to work out how it worked. Though, he'd kind of felt like he'd been that two year old since he'd first set foot in Camp Half Blood all those years ago.

 _24 Hours Earlier_

Percy could've sworn there was an insect buzzing around his stomach. He was nervous, unsurprisingly so, he was wary of oracles-he always had been, after all he hadn't exactly had the best first impressions of oracles. He'd also already gotten lost multiple times on his way to the temple which didn't exactly help. However, he'd finally found his way there and, although he knew Annabeth would scold him, he couldn't say he was impressed by the temple. Sure, it was a magnificent building, that dominated the whole surrounding area, which probably had amazing architectural _things_ , but to Percy it just looked like any other Greek temple and in his experience that wasn't something he was impressed by anymore, maybe when he was twelve but now not a chance. Annabeth would've loved it so he kind of felt bad for having such a plain reaction. There was a small line of people inside, he noticed that it had had a much longer queue before the pankration-slightly ironic, Percy thought, he guessed sports would be idolized wherever you went. He didn't need to wait long though. When he entered the temple he was greeted by a priest, who all seemed to be bald. He'd asked to see the oracle and had been accepted.

The oracle was a middle aged women who was gutting some chickens, Octavian would've been proud. She didn't seem particularly mystical (though Percy didn't let that fool him). On the contrary, she seemed like his mother - just a bit older; she seemed like she'd be much more suited at home baking him cookies rather than in a draughty temple sacrificing chickens. "Welcome Perseus" she'd said with with a friendly, sympathetic voice. Percy had heard about how oracles and priests often faked or made up their communication with the gods; he hoped he'd come across a legitimate one and not just some pretender "Sit down, please?" Percy looked around to see if there were any seats, there weren't. "Was that a joke?" he grinned with a half smile, slightly confused. A firm hand gripped his shoulder, an angry looking priest was holding onto him, "Midas, please" the oracle chided. Percy looked thankfully towards the woman, "But we do not _joke_ " she 'respectfully' said, seemed a bit passive aggressive to Percy but he decided he'd not push his luck. After a short pause the oracle suddenly spoke up, "Who are you Perseus?" It was quite a direct question that had taken Percy by surprise so his ADHD had played up and he'd given a rather disrespectful answer. "You're the oracle, aren't you supposed to know? And aren't I supposed to be asking the questions? I came to you, not you to me."

The oracle looked unfazed by his lack of respect in fact she seemed unaware he'd even spoken as she replied, in her own voice.

"You have voyaged through what is not known until measured; unmeasurable until known, through what is dearly missed when flown. You have dropped through the fissure of Nyx. You are flat yet deep, scarred but beautiful. You cannot be broken but cannot be fixed. You have no heart yet your chest beats. You are as blue as the sky but shrouded in the black web of the Spider. The crescent shines upon you but the scythe of darkness you wield. The shadow has light yet your Light casts no shadow. The trembling of the roots no one sees will cast you to the side unawares. Ouranos' butler lays down his fork in the washing water of the servant before cold steel and marrow of bone bury themselves in white dirt; the mistreated prodigal son returns. The forgotten city rises from the blue hills only to be…" For some reason Percy was blacking out. "No", he thought, "not now; not in the only important bit of that useless speech", but all went black.

Percy awoke in a completely white room. Which, he soon realised, wasn't actually a real room. "Gods I hate dreams" he muttered to himself. There were no walls in the room, no floor, no ceiling, nothing. Before long he felt himself slipping back into the darkness and as he did thousands of images flashed past him. Nico, Thalia, Zeus, Hades. His father. Lightning from sky striking the sea which was _above_ the sky? None of it made any sense and Percy didn't want it to make any sense, he just wanted to wake up. But just as he thought he was waking up the voices started; they were horrible: the screaming, the crying, the whispers of despair and hopelessness. But the worst of all was that plain, sympathetic voice that just kept repeating in his head. That one line, repeating and repeating… and repeating.

"Stop!" Percy never knew whether talking in dreams actually worked but the voices went quiet, and he was starting to wake up.

As he was opening his eyes, seeing the real world through his eyelashes he heard that _terrible_ voice again.

"Percy…" the rest of the words were inaudible but he knew what they said, after all he'd just heard them cycle around his head two million times.

So, now Percy was back at the beach thinking over the events. He'd returned to the house after his brief encounter with the oracle. He hadn't said much about it and he knew Pythagoras was itching to know what he'd heard but he suspected they were used to him keeping himself to himself by now.

 **A/N**

 **Wow, that chapter took a while (slight under-exaggeration) and is quite short.**

 **I'm sooo sorry about not uploading for aagggees. There have been a few issues, firstly school (yay!) seems to make Monday to Friday seem like one day. Also I've been slightly demotivated for this story whilst I tried to get it to go somewhere (which I finally have). This chapter has lots of big texty chunks so I hope that was okay. Sorry if you think this is a filler type chapter but I actually really like it. It's also a key, key chapter in this FanFic, mainly because of the oracle's "prophecy". It's not really a prophecy though so I wouldn't take it like one (or at least like one of Rachel's ones). Think about it like this, the Oracle was seeing images and saying them as she saw them (she doesn't understand them any better than you do :D - at least at the moment).**

 **I'd love to hear about what anyone thinks about the oracle's speech. Also does anyone know whether oracle should be with a capital 'O'.**

 **I'm going to try and upload every week from now, especially now that I don't have to rewrite chapters 100000000 times since I know where I'm going now(one of the drafts for this chapter was literally Percy fighting a sea monster and that was basically it). Hopefully the chapters will also begin to get longer. Okay I should probably finish this A/N before it gets to be as long as the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Percy

**A/N Sorry it's a week and a bit late, I've had lots of work and it was my birthday earlier this week.**

 **IMPORTANT TO STORY** _ **(you can skip to the last paragraph if you want to see where I've placed the story):**_

 **I've done loads of research, I always get side tracked with these random things (I'm a history, therefore research, nerd)…, on the possible locations of the mythical city (or maybe real city :o) of Atlantis as well as where it supposedly is in the show. According to Plato in Timaeus and Critias Atlantis was near (North I think-can't remember) the Pillars of Hercules/Straits of Gibraltar (these are the things mentioned in one of the Heroes of Olympus books where they meet Hercules-can't remember which one exactly). The places where people have suggested real underwater cities (overtaken by disasters like tsunamis) that could've sparked the Atlantis legend, are West/North of Portugal and Spain as well as near Morocco (that's where the Straits of Gibraltar are).**

 **In the show in Series 1 Episode 8 "The Furies" talks about crossing a desert to get to "Helios" which is probably a shortening for "Heliopolis" (I don't think they mean the Sun God Helios). This is weird because according to legends ATLANTIS WAS AN ISLAND. There's not many "Heliopolis's" (you can see them on the wikipedia page** **wiki/Heliopolis** **) and was probably a city name the show made up (could be wrong). As far as I remember the show didn't specify much where they placed Atlantis but suggested it was in Greece (kinda duh-not necessarily) and was just like any other major city in Ancient Greece. The only place they really talk about is Colchis which was in Western Georgia so that's not useful to finding a location except maybe Eastern Greece.**

 **WOW after writing all that I look up a random city on the East Coast of Greece, find one call** _ **Volos**_ **(if you want to look it up on Google Maps) which I compared to an Ancient Greek map and find the place was called** _ **Pagasae**_ **in Ancient Greece which I searched up on Wikipedia and lo and behold it was the the starting point for Jason's expedition of Argonauts. (Seriously finding that out was weird as fuck.)**

 **Well now all those shenanigans are sorted I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the BBC Atlantis Series. :)**

 **Chapter 4 - Percy**

The morning sun shone through the house shutters. Percy groggily stretched and rubbed his eyes, he'd been in Atlantis for just over a week now and not much had happened since his encounter with the Oracle.

Percy had been mostly looking for any clues of why he was in Atlantis, in the past. He'd found nothing. He'd also been running some small errands around the city whenever he could find one for a small amount of money, he knew his hosts-Hercules especially-found him being a resident in their small house straining and he tried to pay for all of his own food.

"Rise and shine!" Pythagoras' familiar morning call came from the kitchen, "Busy day today, you're supposed to have all of the blacksmith's supplies delivered by midday" Percy had completely forgotten, he'd had so many of these small errands in the past few days as, although Pythagoras said it wasn't needed, he insisted on contributing to the cost of the rent for the house. "Come on, get up! You're almost as bad as Hercules!" Pythagoras, ever patient, calmly insisted, "Hey! I heard that" came the hungover reply from the Hercules' bedroom.

However much Percy's eyes wanted to just stay shut for another few hours, he forced himself to get up and went to splash his face with some water-something that always helped him wake up. He went over to get some breakfast, a meekly bread roll, Pythagoras' voice interrupted him from his ever growing appetite for substantial food, "sleep well?" Percy hadn't had a good night sleep since he'd visited the oracle, always dreaming the same encounter over and over; nevertheless his reply was that he'd slept fine, the same reply he gave every morning.

Percy knew he made Pythagoras frustrated because he wouldn't open up about himself, but he never pushed any subject, Percy liked that. Pythagoras, however, did often start further conversation, "Jason's already gone", that wasn't a surprise to Percy, Jason always seemed to be up at the crack dawn trying to find any work, or so he said, "has he had any luck yet? Finding any work that is." Pythagoras smiled at this reply for some reason "depends on what he's been lucky with." Percy sighed, his three new friends always seemed to have some inside jokes that he didn't understand, maybe Jason wasn't just looking for work but what did he know? He was too busy to be spying on his friends. "I better be off" he said as he finished his meagre roll, Pythagoras nodded, "have fun" Percy snorted at this, "ever the optimist" he muttered back and strided out the door stretching his back on the way out.

Percy was lost, again. You would've thought that after a week and a bit you'd start to be able to find your way around but no… Percy had gotten lost countless number of times and now he only had one hour at max to deliver this cart, of mostly iron, to the blacksmith. He was walking down some random side street-that's all there seemed to be, side streets everywhere-when, in the corner of his eyes, there were a pair of red glowing eyes watching him. Unluckily for Percy, he wasn't paying enough attention and didn't immediately register them as his mind was preoccupied with other matters. When he did look over at the spot, the eyes had disappeared. Miraculously, as Percy reached the end of this current street he came upon the one which happened to have the blacksmith's store on.

After receiving his (small) pay for his work, Percy headed towards the market for some food. On the way,down a small street, there were seriously too many of them for Percy's liking, the red glowing eyes appeared again and this time Percy noticed them. He reached into his pocket in case he needed to fight his way out, the eyes had to belong to a monster, but just as quickly as they'd appeared, the eyes disappeared again. The monster must've been small because the eyes had been between two panels in a house to his right. After a week of nothing, Percy wished nothing more but to be able to follow whatever the creature was, unfortunately he wasn't 30cm tall and instead just continued towards the market, albeit now more wary than he'd been all week.

Percy had filled himself up with food, or as much as he could, in the market pondering upon what his next move was. The rational part of his brain was saying that he needed to eat tonight and should find some work, but part of him felt that he now had a chance to go exploring for _something_ , _anything,_ especially as he was getting increasingly frustrated at the lack of any action after being so rudely yanked away from his life. He sighed, his life just never seemed to go the way he wanted and he started to daydream about any possible future life he could have with Annabeth that seemed less likely each and every day. Lost in his thoughts, as the sun started to descend in the sky, Percy almost missed the glowing pair, no pairs, of eyes in the opposite side of the market. He snapped out of his daydream immediately, determined not to give up now the opportunity had come to him, he hadn't even had to go looking for it.

Percy had quickly ran over to the other side of the market, earning himself some unappreciative remarks on the way, and caught a glimpse of a small, dark creature scuttling away that was large for an insect or whatever it was. The creature was extremely fast and Percy needed to keep up a steady run just in order to keep it within his sight. After a while Percy realised he was no longer in the city yet on the edge of the woods, the creature, which he now realised was some sort of scorpion, had stopped and Percy had _Anaklusmos_ , in pen form, in his hand. As he was just about to uncap Riptide and stab the creature so he could take a closer look (as monsters didn't seem to turn to dust), the insect, no, the scorpion turned around and stared directly at Percy with those glowing red eyes ***** , Percy froze.

He knew exactly what kind of scorpion it was, a pit scorpion, the type Luke Castellan had try to kill him with back when he was 12. Percy was frozen in his spot, he knew just how far these things could jump at you from, he also knew he was **not** far enough away. After an intense stare down with a 30cm long, yet terrifying pit scorpion, Percy was lucky enough for the scorpion to turn away and disappear into a massive 2 metre wide hole in a huge oak trunk.

Percy might've followed the scorpion if it hadn't been for what he saw next, hundreds of other glowing red eyes staring at him from within, yet most scary of all wasn't any of the poisonous, deadly, red pit scorpion eyes but the single pair of eyes that was identical to all the rest just glowing,blue, a blue so dark they almost seemed black and humongous compared to all the rest. Naturally, Percy ran as fast as if he'd just released stored wind from a wind god.

It was completely dark by the time Percy got back to the house and, naturally, Pythagoras was worried out of his skin. "Where have you been! We've all been worried sick, Jason thought you might've messed up your errand and somehow gotten yourself into trouble." Percy, however nice Pythagoras was, really wasn't in the mood for talk and simply said "I'll tell you tomorrow, I need to talk to the Oracle about it first."

After a light evening meal (who would've guessed), Percy headed off to his bed. Fortunately, within minutes Percy was asleep, unfortunately this meant he started having the same dream. Percy thought he might've started to work out some of the _prophecy_ , or whatever it was that had happened the last week at the temple. In his dream, the Oracles mystical voice started chanting the words as if some religious ritual, "You have voyaged through what is not known until measured; unmeasurable until known, through what is dearly missed when flown. You have dropped through the fissure of Nyx. You are flat yet deep, scarred but beautiful. You cannot be broken but cannot be fixed. You have no heart yet your chest beats. You are as blue as the sky but shrouded in the black web of the Spider. You have no heart yet your chest beats. You are as blue as the sky but shrouded in the black web of the Spider." The words started to fade out…"You have no heart yet your chest beats. You are as blue as the sky but shrouded in the black web of the Spider." Percy started to panic, however much he hated this dream he'd started to get used to it and now it was changing. Suddenly, he felt a huge pressure upon his chest and couldn't breathe, he saw the two blue eyes above him and something started to strike towards his face.

Percy woke in a cold sweat, he must've been acting up in his sleep because Pythagoras, Jason, and even Hercules, were standing above him looking worried. "Are you okay?" A worried Pythagoras asked. "I need to see the Oracle… now!" Percy pushed them out of his way. "Um... I'm not sure they're open at this time" Jason called after him, but Percy was already outside, running towards the temple.

Percy ran straight to the room he had met with the Oracle before. He half expected to not see anyone there yet there was the Oracle with her back turned to him. Percy let out a sigh of relief, "I need to talk to you!" he next to shouted at her. The Oracle slowly turned around to him, her eyes were closed as if in deep meditation. But when she opened her eyes they weren't her dark green ones, instead they were blue, a blue so dark they almost were black. And when she opened her mouth to talk, it wasn't her voice which came out...

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter (which won't be rushed and will be longer) we should have a pretty big showdown with one of the main antagonists of this story (see if you can guess who it is)! Hopefully I'll release the next chapter next Friday (that's the plan), don't rely on it though because I have exams coming up, the next chapter should be up within 2 weeks though :) I really need to sleep now as it's 4 am zzzzzzzzz.**

 ***A/N Yes, I know, the pit scorpion in PJ and the Lightning Thief didn't have glowing eyes (at least I'm pretty sure it didn't), the reasoning was just to make the monster slightly more distinguishable.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Jason

**Yay! A longer chapter (they should all be around this length from now, as long as I keep on top of my writing). I have no pre-chapter essay this time (woo!)**

 **Whilst reading around I found a discussion guide for Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief for use in the classroom….. Why can't I study Percy Jackson in my English Lit classes. :(  
I've also tried to mix up my formatting this chapter a bit (hopefully it's more readable).**

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing except the plot.**

 **Chapter 5 - Jason**

 **EVEN BEFORE HE'D BEEN KIDNAPPED** , Jason was having a rotten day

Percy hadn't come back from the Oracle after he'd rushed out of the house on that night, and Jason had been searching for him with Pythagoras and Hercules after Percy hadn't returned by the next morning and was nowhere to be found in or near the temple.

They'd searched all over the city, asked everyone who Percy had been running small jobs for and now had spent half a day looking for him in the forest, that hadn't ended well.

 _Earlier That Day_

"He's nowhere!" Pythagoras exclaimed, exasperated.

"We need to take a rest, get some food, we're running out." Hercules complained, although it was obvious he was worried. Hercules had liked Percy ever since the Pankration, which was probably why he hadn't been kicked out of their overly cramped house.  
Pythagoras looked like, for probably the first time in his life, that he might agree with Hercules on something.

But Jason was adamant and before Pythagoras could respond spoke up "We need to search the forests". Jason didn't know why he felt that he had to find Percy and find out more about him but he felt a connection that he hadn't felt with anyone else at Atlantis, he _knew_ Percy was important.

Pythagoras and Hercules reluctantly agreed to go and search the forest for a day before returning back home to restock on food and other supplies.

Pythagoras looked worn out and his clothes were dirty, he was developing some bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. Jason loved that about Pythagoras, just how loyal he was to his friends, no matter the cost on himself and his health.

Whilst Jason was more than ready to look for Percy, he knew Pythagoras was ready to go that extra mile that Jason wouldn't be... if it wasn't for this _feeling_ he felt.

They'd been searching around the forest for a few hours, with no luck at finding Percy, not even any clues or hints, when they'd been running from some bandits _and_ guards, hoping to lead their pursuers to each other so they could slip off unnoticed.

Jason was at the back of the three because he was the fastest, he didn't want anyone to be left behind.

Unluckily, he tripped over a something on the woodland floor, something which couldn't have been there a second before because he had been paying close attention to the ground in front of him.

He had tried to get back up but soon realised that he hadn't tripped over something but rather had been tripped _up_ by something.

Unable to get up, he called out to his friends, but it would be too late, they were too far away. As soon as he'd called he had felt a burning pain like no other in his left ankle and blacked out.

When Jason woke up he was being dragged along a tunnel about a metre wide and a metre tall. Scorpion exoskeletons littered the floor which he could every now and again feel scratch him.

Jason tried to move but was unable to control any part of his body.

He could cope with being taken prisoner by scorpions (of all things).

He could even cope with being as claustrophobic as he was.

He could _not_ cope with not being in control of his own body.

After what seemed like hours, they reached an opening into a much larger cavern, dimly lit by some distance light sources coming from other similar tunnels like the one he had just come out of. The cavern was huge, as big as the temple's first room which was probably around 20 metres tall and 50 metres wide each way, it was predominantly made of earth but there were stalagmites and patches of rocks around. It seemed like a weird sort of arachnid-like palace room for a king.

Many more exoskeletons littered the floors, that was terrifying enough.

What was far more terrifying were the monstrously sized scorpion exoskeletons that appeared every now and again - surely no insect _or_ arachnid (whatever scorpions were, did Jason look like a biologist?) could be _that_ big.

However scary these things were, what really caught Jason's attention was the pale human body that was dead, or looked dead.

And it was with a shock that Jason realised the body was his friend Percy, just what had Percy, and Jason now, gotten themselves into? To be kidnapped by an organised parade of scorpions, something didn't add up.

He still didn't know whether to believe in them or not, but Jason prayed to _any_ God or gods or supreme deity that might be out there.

Nothing happened, no explosion of light, none of the scorpions dropped down dead. Luckily Jason hadn't been relying on that tactic.

Not that he actually had a better one.

What could he do? He was completely paralysed.

Or was he? Jason realised that he could feel something in his left hand. A cold shiver that was slowly creeping up his left arm.

With a start, Jason realised that the paralysis must be starting to wear off, he could even move his head around slightly now to take in more of the cavern and its structure.

A plan, or rather a few plans, started to formulate in his head. His sword must've been confiscated but there were plenty of sharp(ish) stalagmites around this cavern, he just had to wait long enough to have control over his body, he could now only not move his legs, he just needed a bit longer…

He was only a few metres away from Percy now, he'd have to act quickly before he was reinjected with whatever venom paralysed him before.

He was moved a bit closer to Percy as a few more moments passed.

A few more metres, he could now only not feel his feet.

Just as he was approaching Percy he jumped up, stamping the scorpions around him. Was it just him or did they react as if they were surprised to see him move?

Jason rushed over to the wall he'd been spying out which had a loose looking stalagmite on. He roughly pulled it off the wall and swept it in front of him in a defensive arc.

The scorpions had regathered their wits, they were strangely organised for such a creature, a thought that had only just occurred to Jason, although their glowing red eyes probably should've been a giveaway that these weren't just any old regular scorpions.

One of the scorpions leapt at him, he swatted at it and squashed it mid-air just as it was about to land on him.

The scorpion left its mark though, what must've been it's venom had excreted onto his clothes and was burning through it rapidly.

Jason had no idea just why these arachnids were so deadly, again maybe their eyes should've been a give away that these weren't just any regular, harmless scorpion. He did know he needed a plan, a plan to save Percy.

He slowly inched towards Percy, continuously keeping the scorpions at bay, once he reached Percy he grabbed and pulled him up and put him behind himself, out of harm's way.

It was then Jason made his mistake, he congratulated himself for his minor victory, which obviously jinxed it.

The scorpions had all retreated, something that completely confused Jason and the reason was shown just as he was about to grab Percy and run.

Two huge, blue, and dark as night, eyes. Each one was the size of a dinner plate. In the dim light of the cavern and of the creature's eyes, Jason could make out two huge pincers each one bigger than his body, a face unimaginably grotesque and two fangs the size of his sword, which he didn't have. He dared imagine what the rest of the creature looked like.

The appearance may have been bad, but the voice, _the voice,_ was unspeakable. A sound like the combination of the rattling of bones, scratching on a blackboard and a peculiar clicking noise all combined in a terrible way and worst of all it spoke.

Human words, it spoke human words.

" _ **It has been a long time since I have tasted hero, and now I get two for the price of one"**_

Jason was in shock, he couldn't get over the fact that there was a giant scorpion let alone the fact it _talked_ and also soon realised the unbearable cracking/clicking sound it was making now was almost like… laughter?

As well as that, he didn't know about Percy, but Jason certainly didn't feel like any hero. And Percy being passed out behind him didn't seem particularly heroic to Jason either.

Jason's few seconds of shock passed quickly, he realised he needed to do something, to act before he became this monsters next dinner.

"What...Who are you?" He asked feebly.

" _ **Of course you don't know"**_ the creature snarled " _ **I cast light for everyone at night, but aren't worthy enough to create a shadow; everyone can see me but I'm always forgotten."**_

Behind Jason, Percy shifted in his sleep as if having a nightmare.

"Well they won't be able to understand you if you talk in riddles all the time." Jason was quickly realising that he wouldn't be able to fight his way out of this problem, there was absolutely no way he could fight this creature and win, let alone kill it.

The creature did seem very happy to talk though… A small plan started to formulate in his head.

" _ **I always get that complaint... anyway enough of this small talk. I've waited days to eat this one,"**_ the beast indicated towards Percy, " _ **but I was told another was coming, an even better prize."**_ The giant scorpion lunged towards Jason.

Well so much for that fantastic idea of talking his way out of this, Jason thought as he ducked out of the way of the claw that flew towards him. He hadn't anticipated just _how_ fast something so big would be able to act.

He'd reckoned if you were that big you had to have been at least a little bit slower.

He'd been wrong.

Jason grabbed another stalagmite, this one from the ceiling.

The idea had first come to him when he'd first looked around the cavern. And was reinforced when he'd taken the first one from the floor.

The cavern couldn't be stable when it was so large. The fact the stalagmites were so loose in the first place indicated the place was collapsing.

Maybe, just maybe, if he created enough small holes and collapse the cavern he could block off, or even better crush, the monster.

He was trying to fend of the unforgiving succession of blows with his dual wielding stalagmites.

However, the monster was too fast, he couldn't even land a blow let alone do anything else _except_ defend himself.

Jason just couldn't protect Percy, successfully parry the terrifyingly quick, now almost blurry, attacks from the scorpion _and_ try to bring the cavern down-which could also bury them alive.

He wondered why the monster hadn't just jumped on the two of them and been done with it, after all it was huge and could easily squash them.

Then an uneasy thought came to Jason, " _ **I was told another one was coming,"**_ what if the scorpion was taking orders from someone? What if they were wanted alive.

" **Stop!** " He shouted as loudly as he could.

The scorpion did, but only because it seemed so confused that someone would say such a thing during a fight, " _ **What?"**_

"I said stop" Jason repeated, "I know who you work for, who's giving you orders." It was a complete stab in the dark, but Jason had to try it.

Now the monster did completely stop, with - what could be as close to, with such a horrendous face - a look for a complete astonishment. " _ **Lies… A heroes lies."**_ The scorpion said with such a venom that Jason could almost feel the air go sour around him,

" _ **I, the mighty Scorpius, work for no one."**_

"Wait," Jason said confusedly, "You're what those stars are named after?" It had been maybe a bit too compulsive of an answer.

" _ **YOU DARE?**_ _**You dare belittle me like they do? After all these years and the only appreciation I get are some stars named after me. Named after me only to pass me off as myth as the years go on so I can be all but forgotten. They should all fear me, and they**_ _ **WILL,**_ _ **in time, yes, in time. Soon they will learn to not fear the name Arachne but fear the name Scorpius."**_

And then there was a mighty crash as if to emphasise the ending of Scorpius' speech.

Jason had finally gotten what he'd needed, the monster "Scorpius" distracted whilst he pulled out some last stalagmites and had finally launched one at a weak spot on the far side of the cavern.

The cavern had started to collapse, Jason had created a line of weak spots that would divide Scorpius from him and Percy.

A terrible screech, the worst one yet, could be heard as the cavern rapidly, a bit too rapidly, started falling down.

" _ **You fool! You have killed us all"**_ Scorpius cried from the, now, other side of the cavern.

Jason was actually feeling pretty good, another moment he thought too quickly as he then realised what Scorpius had meant. Water started pouring in from the roof of the cavern where it was caving in.

Frantically, Jason picked up Percy and tried to make it down one of the tunnels.

There was no way he'd make it anywhere, it had taken hours to get through the tunnels and the water was already at his knees, no, now his waist.

For the second time in one day, it must've been a record for him, Jason prayed to whatever God or gods might be out there.

Suddenly he heard a wretched cough to his side, from Percy who he was holding up to keep him above the water.

"Now you decide to wake up" Jason grumbled, "great timing".

Percy, just like he did in the mornings, groggily rubbed his eyes,

"What did I miss?" he asked blankly.

"What did you _miss_?" Jason asked incredulously, "Oh! Just me fighting off the father of _all_ scorpion with some pieces of jagged rock, whilst having to protect you as you were passed out doing nothing _and_ coming up with a plan to get us out of here"

"Woah, woah take a breath dude." Percy said, "We'll be fine…"

"How are we going to be fine? We have water up to our chests and we're about to drown," Jason interrupted, he also didn't miss Percy's use of the word " _dude"_ , definitely a strange use of language in Ancient Greece.

Suddenly, a huge wave of water poured into the cavern covering both of their heads before Jason even had time to breathe, the force of the wave of water alone almost caused him to pass out, he wouldn't go out without a fight though, he couldn't die like this.

Somewhere near his hand he felt someone grab him, and then everything went black.

 **A/N Wow what is this? An EARLY (?) upload!**

 **I figured I owed you guys an earlier upload because of my failure of updating in earlier chapters, I have mock exams in 2 weeks that I haven't revised for and are important so next upload could be later this week (if I write it) but if not then probably in 3 weeks-ish (that's the other reason for the early upload).**

 **CHAPTER A/N (For notes on the chapter… duh)**

 **Anyone recognise that (very similar) first line? (Helped my new style shown in this chapter)**

 **Scorpion note: scorpions do burrow so the habitat should be fine :)**

 **If I've made any glaringly obvious mistakes (typos/spelling errors), please say in a review or PM cos I like my story to be perfect and it might well not be as I've been proof-reading this at 2 am (I have good sleeping habits).**

 **Just a quick note, this story will probably be around 15-20 chapters (estimate), I've started thinking of sequels/spin offs, if you have any ideas leave them as a review or PM me.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Percy

**Writing about 'Scorpius' is weird after reading Harry Potter and the Cursed Child.**

 **Disclaimer - The characters aren't mine**

 **Chapter 6 - Percy**

 **PERCY** **DOUBTED SCORPIUS' INTELLIGENCE,** he certainly knew Annabeth wouldn't approve of building a cavern under the ocean floor - the old bug deserved what was coming.

Being disoriented also didn't help. Percy was still groggy from the scorpion venom and hated feeling so useless, the ocean collapsing into the cavern can't have been good for Jason's health and although he shouldn't die, Percy wished he'd done more to help said hero brace for the impact.

He hated being dependent on someone else, not that he wasn't grateful to Jason for saving his life from what was one of Percy's more terrifying encounters - for whatever Scorpius lacked in intelligence, he made up for in pure combat prowess and strength, there'd be no contest especially after Percy had been caught unaware - after all it wasn't everyday the Oracle turned into a mouth-foaming monster.

He remembered nothing after that - except the dreams, or should he say dream. It had been the same chant from the oracle, the repeating words followed by him being attacked by Scorpius. The same dream that he had been having every night (minus the attack) being repeated over and over until he had lost count.

Percy also realised he had no idea how long he'd been out for. He was famished, it must've been for more than a day but the question remained as to how he was alive. A regular pit scorpions venom was deadly enough, why hadn't the parent of all these beasts been even moreso?

It must be related to what Scorpius had said, or what Percy thought Scorpius said - he had only just been regaining consciousness at the time,

" _ **I was told another was coming"**_ it didn't make sense though, hadn't the same beast said " _ **I've waited days to eat this one"**_?

Percy couldn't be sure due to his low state of awareness at the time but he'd make sure to quiz it when Jason regained consciousness - _if_ Jason regained consciousness.

Speaking of which, Percy realised he'd been dwelling on his thoughts for a while underwater and whilst he'd given Jason a breathing bubble, the pressure wouldn't be good.

Percy inwardly cursed, having no issue himself it was easy for him to forget that Jason might be in a worsening condition this deep underwater, he'd also need to rise through the water slowly - a painful slap to the cheek from Annabeth reminded him of why rising quickly in water was a bad idea, at least for most people.

 _Annabeth_ , the thought of her itself almost sent Percy into a state of guilt and sadness that he couldn't be with her - maybe the time travel wouldn't affect his timeline and he'd disappear and reappear the next second.

For some reason he doubted that. After all, his life was never so simple and he just hated being away from her, especially the start of their talk about… Percy knew he shouldn't think about it. Most likely some vengeful god or goddess was messing with him - or maybe _Aphrodite_ was making his love-life… 'interesting'. Ugh.

Nevertheless, at least Percy had _purpose_ now - or at least the start of some, a lead.

Scorpius had seemed to be under orders. Why else would he be so interested in Jason?

Percy himself had never heard much about Scorpius. He only really recognised the name from stargazing nights with Annabeth on the beach when naming constellations.

If only Annabeth was here, she'd know some discrete story about Scorpius any connections he had with other deities, what his dream meant _why_ he was in Ancient Greece…

Percy chided himself, he was doing it again - thinking about Annabeth really wasn't good for his mental health, or sanity.

A twitch of Jason's unconscious body snapped Percy back to reality and his immediate problems, a crumbling, flooding cavern; he frantically searched for an exit; obviously he wasn't thinking straight because he first looked at the crumbling smaller cavern that branched out from the large cavern, before realising he could simply swim up to the surface.

For some reason, Percy hadn't been expecting the ocean to be what was filling the cavern, the poison must still have been affecting him more strongly than he thought, normally he'd have no issues in recognising saltwater from different oceans, let alone saltwater from freshwater.

Two things were very noticeable to Percy after reaching the shore, the revengeful shadow of a nearby mountain, and the very tangible shaking ground. Whilst Percy's 21st century mind wanted to believe this was _just_ an earthquake, he'd lived too long in the world of gods and monsters to rely on that explanation. Anyway, it didn't make sense that an earthquake would be caused by Jason collapsing a cavern, it also didn't feel like an earthquake to Percy - as if he could just sense this was something bigger, _older_.

Once again Percy was mercifully brought out of his musing, something he seemed to be doing an awful lot recently, by Jason - who was now coughing up water.

Percy inwardly chided himself for not helping Jason earlier but decided against using his powers now to avoid causing more suspicion than necessary; Percy didn't completely trust Jason, but he felt like that suspicion and feeling was mutual,

"What happened? Where are we? What's going on again" Jason began spluttering out questions frantically and semi-coherently.

"Woah, woah calm down friend, we're just on a beach, I swam up out of the cavern and swam us to shore." Percy reassured making sure to assure Jason that the swim hadn't been that long or hard, Percy couldn't just tell Jason that he'd swam a few miles in half an hour whilst also transporting Jason.

After Jason had calmed down enough for intelligent conversation, the two of them debriefed what had happened to each other; Percy with how Scorpius had seemingly possessed the oracle, and Jason with how they'd been searching for Percy.

They also discussed what to do next, they needed to find out where they were, how to get back to Atlantis, and some food; neither of them had any idea of how many days they'd been missing for and they were both perished and in desperate need of nourishment.

Despite the obvious route being to walk inland, they decided to forage for some food and then to rest in hope that the effect of the scorpion poison would decrease with rest.

Percy had insisted in taking the first watch, Jason looked like he wanted to protest, and did try saying that he'd just had rest and he should take the first watch, something to which Percy swiftly reminded Jason that being knocked unconscious isn't exactly the best kind of rejuvenation, luckily Jason didn't need too much convincing and promptly fell asleep. Also, Percy actually was feeling awake and alert, the ocean had that effect on him after swimming in it.

Taking the first watch also allowed Percy to do what he had been best at doing whilst at Atlantis - thinking, thinking about why the atmosphere felt so hostile, a hostility he had rarely ever felt before, most noticeably in Alaska, the Rattle for New Rome, and Tartarus…

 **I hope that you're not disappointed that this is a shorter, filler chapter - I can only tell you that I really need to sleep because I'm working tomorrow and that the next upload won't be in half a year (it'll be much sooner trust me).**


End file.
